


诉讼恋爱指南 ABO 现代AU 德乔 horis

by RUIANY



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Royal Pains
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Relationships: Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz/Hank Lawson, Dracula & Jonathan Harker





	诉讼恋爱指南 ABO 现代AU 德乔 horis

,10 AM 顶层见，亲爱的乔尼”乔纳森•哈克摘掉贴在自己办公室门上的便签，无奈地叹了口气。作为库斯特律所的新晋合伙人之一，他急需一个放松的派对，他当然很感谢自己的同事米娜•穆雷和范海辛（同时也算的上是他的顶头上司）为自己举办的迎新派对，欢迎自己总在卡在三十出头的年纪成为公司最年轻的的合伙人，但前提是他没有被甩上一堆棘手的案例！！！1个医疗纠纷案和4个免费公诉案，他要忙到天荒地老了！  
‘希望至少在派对的那天晚上，他不在加班。’乔纳森在心中你想道，为自己叹了口气，翻过了学习法学和律师资格证的大山，越过了在律所打杂的海洋，他终于要抵达自己的人生目标线了。他订下了一套纽约不错的公寓，养了一只叫做’德古拉‘的猫咪（上帝知道他有多喜欢斯托克的吸血鬼小说，他是真正的大师！），除了缺了一个男朋友/女朋友，一切都是如此的完美。  
乔纳森在自己的桌子上放下咖啡，转身投入到自己的工作中去。汉克•劳森，在医疗评估确定自己的病人葛雷登先生（医院董事）处于稳定状态后，进入了另一个手术室拯救了另一个病人，这并不是一场双赢，葛雷登先生出现了严重的不可预测的手术并发症，并且死亡。汉克•劳森做的每一步都是按照医疗手册，但他葛雷登家族是纽约的最有权势的家族之一，在将汉克•劳森从医院开除并将他赶出纽约后，葛雷登家族已经在向执照局施压要求吊销这个欧米茄的执照。  
是的，欧米茄，现在担当医生和律师的欧米茄并不少见，但闹得整个纽约城都沸沸扬扬的却只有这一个。葛雷登家族寄希望于判定劳森先生作为欧米茄（处于敏感的情感投射）做出了错误了判定，为了拯救其他的病人而致使葛雷登先生在突发并发症时无人可以救治。这听起来可真有点性别歧视主义，虽然乔纳森只是一个普通的贝塔，但他也觉得葛雷登家族做的并不厚道，好在国际欧米茄保护协会也试图介入，保护欧米茄的权益（更多是职业歧视方面的），于是他们找上了乔纳森（更可能是因为他身后的律所的名气）。  
当然，不能只看一面之词，乔纳森翻开自己打印的资料，仔细查阅每一份医疗记录。这是他成为合伙人的第一场战役，他可不希望自己输了。  
“劳森先生，我希望能得到您最大程度的配合，您可以再向我讲述一遍您在救治葛雷登先生时的场景吗？这将非常重要。”乔纳森问道。他和汉克•劳森先生约在纽约街头的一个小咖啡馆里，他上下打量着汉克•劳森，觉得这位被解雇的医生看上去过得并不差。  
看看这些名牌的西装皮鞋，劳森先生真的该庆幸他没有被那根Gucci领带给勒死，它显然寄的太紧了。  
“叫我汉克就好，乔纳森。我的朋友帮我制备了这套衣服。”汉克医生看到了乔纳森审视的眼光，不自在的拉了拉自己的西装袖子，露出了自己明显和昂贵西服不怎么搭调的好市多手表。“我认为要求吊销我的执照这件事过分了，事情很简单…”  
乔纳森打开了自己复印的资料和新闻，仔细比对着细节。  
“汉克，也许你说的很有道理，你什么都没有做错，但是这个世界上并不只存在着对与错。葛雷登家族正在向执照局施压，只要执照局认定了你在救治葛雷登先生时犯了错，你就会被吊销医师执照。这个世界是很复杂的。”乔纳森看着汉克医生说道，这个医生身上有着可怕的乐观主义。  
“我会认真对待这件事情的。顺便提一句，你和我的一个朋友说的话很像。”汉克医生笑道，他看上去有些紧张和焦虑，但是他很好的控制住了自己的情绪。他起身，和乔纳森握手。  
“是谁？我确实有着难以克服的好奇心。”乔纳森说道，当然，大半带着客套的语气。这是一个强大又自信的欧米茄，他在心中感叹道。国际欧米茄保护协会希望打的感情牌——希望汉克医生诉说（最好是哭着）欧米茄得到的歧视，引起国际舆论的改变的方法显然不会被这位坚韧的欧米茄采用。  
“鲍里斯•库斯特，当然其中还带着一大串德国头衔。”汉克说道，他身体前倾移开椅子走在乔纳森前面。虽然只是个贝塔，但乔纳森闻到了汉克身上的一股奇怪的味道，很温暖很舒适，让人忍不住要照顾这个医生。这有些奇怪。  
“Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz？”看着汉克医生惊异的点了点头表示自己指的就是这个人，乔纳森立马就从沉浸在自己客户身上奇怪的味道中惊醒过来。该死！！！这真是太棒了，库斯特律所，他怎么就没有想道。他成为合伙人的第一个案子就来自他们律所的大董事（一个该死的亿万富翁）的朋友。如果我搞砸了这个案子，希望BOSS不会杀了我。”没事，只是听说过这个名字。“乔纳森轻描淡写的说道，希望汉克医生没有注意到这个。  
‘太棒了，我注定要在这个为自己举行的派对上开夜工了，工作万岁！’送走了汉克医生，乔纳森苦笑道，啊，我是一个该死的律师。

*————*————*————*

“嘿，让一让。”乔纳森拿着一杯马提妮努力穿过人群，满目都是他只在电视上看见的‘有身份的人’，祝贺他成为合伙人显然只是一个名头，对于律所更重要当然是以这个名头将律所进一步推向这些富豪。  
“你应该乘着这个机会多认识几个潜在客户，别呆在这里看文件，乔纳森。”乔纳森的同事米娜推了推他的胳膊，敦促他离开吧台。  
“好吧，我现在把我的文件放回去，然后我请你跳一支舞，等到宴会举行的差不多了我再溜，怎么样？”乔纳森无奈的点了点头，他当然知道米娜给他的建议非常重要，但是他现在满脑子都是各种律法和国际欧米茄保护协会下的强硬的最后通牒。  
乔纳森喝掉自己杯中的酒液，迈进了舞池。  
舞闭,送走了米娜的乔纳森感觉自己的头已经有些发晕，很明显在快速的灌了几杯马提妮并跳了一支舞后，那些酒精终于开始发挥了自己的作用。他打算默不作声的摸出这个派对去露台上呼吸一下新鲜空气，顺便再喝几杯，他清楚自己的酒品不错，而且可不能白费了那些昂贵的酒液。这个中央公园旁边租来的高大楼层的视野很好，晚间的凉风吹到乔纳森的脸上，让他清醒了许多。  
“新人？我第一次在这样的晚会上看到你。”一个穿着黑色西装系着深蓝色格子领带的高大男人站到他的身边，男人的手中还握着一杯酒。  
“是的，你也是我眼中的新人，毕竟这是我第一次见到你。”乔纳森回道，仔细大量着男人，企图看出他的身份——某某高管还是某某董事子,看他有些矜持做作的贵族做派，不会又是一个fund boy吧。“乔纳森•哈克，律师。”他挑了挑眉。  
“弗拉德•采佩拉。你可以叫我弗拉德，很高兴认识你，你尝起来会很好，你很好闻。”穿着西装的男人说道，乔纳森感受到了他身上的阿法尔气息，靠着信息素撩人的富家子弟？很好，拉入潜在客户名单，划出社交名单。  
“也许是香水味？你去巴宝莉的商店里逛一逛，也许可以找到这一款香。”乔纳森撒了谎，他没有喷香水，但很明显这个弗拉德•采佩拉看上去也不是为了香水才来搭讪的。  
“这很有趣。也许我们可以找一天一起逛一逛。”弗拉德•采佩拉把一张白色的小卡片塞进乔纳森的手中，转身离去。  
‘标准的富家子弟。’乔纳森在自己的心中下了这个定论，走回了派对中心。  
“艾米丽，你闻起来好像不大对劲。“在另一个合伙人卢修斯下工作的律师艾米丽走过乔纳森的身边，乔纳森感觉那种身不由主的感觉又发生了，那种奇怪的味道萦绕在他的鼻头。  
“我怀孕了，乔纳森。不要这么大惊小怪，我还没有祝贺你成为合伙人呢。”艾米丽笑了一笑，将一个小盒子塞到乔纳森的怀里，“卢修斯让我送给你的。”  
怀孕？一个有些天方夜谭的想法击中了乔纳森，就是该死的怀孕，感谢美国宪法，感谢国际欧米茄保护协会！乔纳森几乎是冲出派对，他拿着自己的文件，跑到了楼下。  
“库里斯大厦，谢谢！”他迅速的坐进了一辆的优步，冲着司机喊道，乔纳森感觉到自己的体温有点上升，甚至有一些出汗，胜利就在眼前，他想道。  
《美国宪法》  
第十一章第三条  
为保证生育率，合理保护欧米茄在孕期的安全，对于所有对欧米茄的刑事起诉及普通起诉都一律延后审理。  
《第一修正案》  
第五章  
不得在欧米茄特殊时期（孕期、幼崽年幼时期）为获取自身不正当利益或抱有歧视目的对欧米茄的工作/职业以各种借口质疑其能力，影响其正常工作、生存。情节严重者可提起诉讼，在国际欧米茄协会的监护下，按《宪法》审理。  
乔纳森不断查阅着书籍，把要点用亮色记号笔一行行划出。最后，他把那些划出记号的资料都放在自己的桌上，列好顺序，整理成一份。随后他低头看了看自己的手表，上午9点23，他想了想，未免自己做无用功，虽然那不太可能，汉克医生身上的孕期欧米茄味道都熏到他这个贝塔了。但他还是发了一条短信给汉克•劳森医生，上帝保佑他。  
‘嘿，你知道最近带着一股奇怪的气息吗？我假设你最近没有长期接触怀了孕的欧米茄，我希望你认真回答这个问题。’  
2020/5/26 19:28 乔纳森•哈克  
短信‘嗖’的一声发了出去，乔纳森有些坐立不安，不停地退出并点进那个绿色的软件。  
‘我现在才听说，已经安排了纽约医院的检查，多谢关心。’大概几分钟后一条短信就发送了过来，乔纳森在这个短短的句子中找出了两处语法错误，连自动拼写都拯救不了这个震惊的欧米茄医生。乔纳森默默的为他哀悼，联想到他那身昂贵的西装和自己顶层BOSS的关系，希望那不是鲍里斯•库斯特（Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz）的孩子，不然这位坚强的医生在被自己的仇家吊销执照之前也许就被强制性的带到某个汉普顿戒备森严的小岛上保卫起来了。  
乔纳森打开电脑，浏览着新闻，其中一个吸引了他的注意——葛雷登家族与采佩拉科技公司达成合作。大幅的新闻还配着一张模糊的偷拍照片和今天9点正式签署协议的官方照片。照片上弗拉德•采佩拉正侧着身子向前握手，看起来严肃认真，丝毫不像派对上言语轻佻的男人。乔纳森从自己放在桌上的名片夹翻出了那张卡片。  
弗拉德•德古拉 采佩拉科技公司董事  
电话 045-563-1125   
乔纳森输入号码，发了一句话过去。  
‘你想要喝一杯吗？’  
‘我的荣幸。明天晚上8点，纽约斯托克酒吧怎么样？’几乎是乔纳森刚将手机搁下，短信便发了过来。  
‘明晚见。’轻轻一声提醒声，短信已经发送。

昏暗的灯光，响亮的音乐，男男女女们三三两两凑在一起，混合的香水味和人造的信息素扑鼻而来，乔纳森从没如此感谢自己是个嗅觉并不灵敏的贝塔。

“叮。“手机突然响起。

‘检查报告出来了，鲍里斯已经安排他的私人律师明天和你会面。’这条短信来自汉克•劳森医生。

“刚来？”穿着一身休闲西服的弗拉德•采佩拉走向乔纳森，乔纳森淡然的把手机放回自己的口袋。“你可以试一试他们的长岛冰茶。”

“哦，谢谢，不过我还是更偏爱红酒。”弗拉德此话一出，便引得乔纳森一笑。红酒，就算是最古板的商人都知道来酒吧可不是来喝红酒的。于是他低下头抿了一口自己杯中的酒液。

“你听说过鲍里斯•库斯特吗？”作为一个律师，乔纳森可不会把大好的时光浪费在舞池里，工作，工作，工作，总有一天他会闯出一个大名头来。更何况他今天就是有目的而来的。

“那个鲍里斯？”男人拿着一杯苏打水向乔纳森挑了挑眉。

“哪个？那个和你一同出现在报纸封面上的。”乔纳森装作掏出手机不经意的翻了翻，他绝对不会约错人，瞧那个故作严肃的微笑，哦，这绝对和报纸上是同一个人。

“我当然知道。你想知道什么？”弗拉德拿出手机在乔纳森眼前摆弄了一下，“提前先确认一下，你应该不是什么星球日报或者来自哥谭的记者吧。”

“当然不是。有什么问题吗？”

“那和你分享一点小消息也绝对算不上过分。只是那里来的记者实在是太难缠了，我都怀疑他们想要拿着雷达仔细探测我晚上睡得棺材看看里面有没有什么异世界物质。”酒杯中的冰块被晃动继而在苏打水中沉沉浮浮，“他夏天一贯是要在汉普顿度过的，所以我不是很清楚你到底要向我打听什么。不过美人向来总是能得到更多。所以我猜这大概跟那位汉克劳森先生有关。”

“别卖关子了。”

“总要付出代价东西才会显得更加珍贵不是吗？”西装革履的男人拿起酒杯敲敲桌子，“今晚有空吗？”

“先说来听听。”乔纳森把手放上了弗拉德的小臂，再慢慢的下滑，直到手指触到对方的手指。嘿，他可不是什么法学院的呆子，他不能输掉这个官司而至于上床，那就是另一个问题了。成年人，他们都不需要介意什么，到目前为止他还没有看到什么让他可以退却的矛盾。和投资人睡，错误？和酒吧里的男人有一个不错的晚上，这听起来值得一试。鉴于他们肯定不会再一个律所工作，这也算不上什么致命的办公室恋情。

“听说格雷登家族在执照局有不少人，当然，我们的德国贵族也不堪示弱。你也许已经发现那点——我们亲爱的劳森先生似乎还携带着一只几个月后就要出生的寄生虫。这是一副好牌。不过——”弗拉德的语气一顿，有些冰凉的手指压上乔纳森的腰侧，“鲍里斯可是一位非常非常严格的情人以及一位坚定的独身主义者，特指是孩子那方面的。这不是秘密，尤其是当家族里所有的侄子侄女都觊觎他们附有的叔叔的遗产的时候。”

“我会亲自打电话给劳森医生询问他的境况的。”乔纳森当然知道一副好牌从自己手里溜走的感觉可不好受，不过现在，“shall we?”他抬头借着酒吧内闪烁的灯光说道，投资人的眼睛正在灯下看不清什么，不过那种荷尔蒙的紧张气氛，他可熟多了。

“你在哪家酒店订了房间？”

“不错的夜晚。”乔纳森扣上自己的衬衣，单手为自己系上袖扣，餍足的评价从床的另一侧传来。

“哦，感谢。”乔纳森拉直自己的袖管，确保昨晚玩得有些过嗨导致有了淤青的小臂能在衬衣下藏得好好的。“我还有事要办。”边走向门口，他捡起地上的西裤床上。

“亲爱的，你不是是这样睡完就不算账吧？”男人在床上翻动身子，侧着身体看向乔纳森的腰侧，那里有两个小小的血洞。

“你可真是个食人魔（cannibal）。没有人告诉你对待床伴要更加的温柔体贴吗？”乔纳森为自己系上领带，顺带摸了摸自己腰际的齿印，他对昨晚的印象其实并不多，但这并不妨碍他最终决定把这位富有的投资人先生拉入一夜情的黑名单。当然不是说他没有爽到，只是，有些床上太过了。一次两次倒好，长久以来，这绝对不会是一段健康的关系。

“下次？”

“没有下次。”年轻的律师关上了希尔顿酒店的大门，点开手机拨通了自己助理的电话：“嘿，米娜。你帮我查一查鲍里斯库斯特的资料，放在我的桌上。”

“汉克。你现在感觉怎么样？”鲍里斯看着坐在椅子上正顺由几位他聘请的私立医院医生抽去两小瓶血样的Omega说道。事情发展的有些超脱他的掌控，尤其是当那位被抽血样的人是你的私人医生兼你滚上床的床伴后事情则尤为复杂了。

“不算糟糕。”汉克说道，尤其是作为一个熟悉各种流程的医生，从一个安慰病人的身份到另一个接受鲍里斯有意无意放出的alpha信息素来抚慰Omega本能孕期惶恐天性的“准病人”。他现在的感受可不是“不算糟糕”嘛。他搞不清楚是哪个环境出错了，他和鲍里斯之间少数不多的几次滚床单一直是有着“保护措施”，亿万富豪并不想多出几个私生子而汉克显然也不想让自己未来的孩子也接受无解的致命遗传病的困扰。现在的情况，可算是，毫无准备了。

“Will you——”

“也许。”汉克打断了鲍里斯的问话，他当然知道这是关于那个他肚皮里的小零件的去留问题。验孕试纸或许并不百分之百准确，但95%的几率已经高的让人可怕了。“我想我可能不会把他拿掉。”

“如果是关于诉讼——”鲍里斯放出一点信息素安抚有些暴怒的Omega，同时对那群可怕的医生（汉克即使没有在什么知名的医疗分析机构工作过，也能认出其中3个医生是他所就读的医学院的知名校友，“非常知名”的那种）说道：“请给我一些空间。”于是浩浩荡荡的“军团”乘坐着直升机护送着血液样本去到邻近医院。

“我不会为了诉讼而决定留下一个孩子。”汉克看着鲍里斯说道，“永不。”他从来就没有什么亲人，父亲在母亲生病后抛弃了他们，而作为长兄，汉克还得不停地工作贴补家用好让自己的弟弟埃文过得好些，他贷款上了医学院。他只是，一个简单地问题，要或不要，但这就突然变得复杂，当问题呈现在你的面前时。经历影响你的抉择。

“我尊重你的选择。”他听见鲍里斯叹了口气。


End file.
